


Love Pains

by GlitchDroid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Crack, First Dates, Fluff and Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, brief mentions of a stab wound, possibly occ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchDroid/pseuds/GlitchDroid
Summary: Tony and Loki are sparring, things go wrong but it all ends up ok.(I'm not good at summaries, forgive me)





	Love Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas JanecShannon, ehtarwrites, and dendriteblues for helping me edit this with all of their feedback. <3 This story is based off a prompt I found, the prompt was, "Stabbing someone and then taking them to the hospital doesn't count as a date". I saw the prompt and instantly thought of Loki and Tony aha. They might be a little out of character because this is my first time writing them, but I hope you guys like it anyways.

    Tony was having second thoughts about asking Loki to help him brush up on his combat skills as he walked into the training room with Loki. On one hand, Natasha had been pestering him to brush up on his hand-to-hand combat skills. On the other, the resident trickster god was a hell of a lot stronger and a force of nature when he fought; Tony really didn’t want to be the focus of that, even if it was just training. 

 

    He was slightly regretting not asking Natasha to train him, but he was really looking forward to spending time with Loki. He was slowly becoming one of Tony’s favorite people and one of his close friends, even if Tony liked him more than simply  _ ‘just friends’ _ . Most people could barely keep up when Tony was explaining the science behind one of his inventions. Loki could not only keep up but he was actually able to understand what Tony was going on about. This had endeared him to the inventor almost immediately. 

 

    “Stark,” Loki’s voice snaps Tony out of his thoughts. “Are we going to spar or are you just going to stand there?” he says impatiently tapping his foot while he waits for an answer.

 

    “Spar?” Tony exclaims; he had thought this was going to be a simple training session, not a sparring session. “I wanted to train, Reindeer Games, not spar!” He watches as the god just shrugs in response.

 

    “The best way to learn something is to do it, you’ll learn better if you have to actually try,” Loki raises an eyebrow. “Or are you simply afraid to lose against me, Stark?” 

 

    Tony groans, the best way to get him to do anything is to challenge him, because he simply refuses to step down from a challenge and Loki knows it. 

 

    “I’m not going to lose, I'll kick your ass, Lokes,” Tony says as he quickly makes his way over to one of the training mats. 

 

    “Just watch me.” Loki snorts, they’re both well aware that Loki can kick Tony’s ass without breaking a sweat, but that he hates admitting it. Tony watches as Loki walks over to the mats as well, he squares his shoulders and summons a razor-sharp dagger. Tony freezes and his eyes widen in shock. 

 

    “Wait, hold on, I thought we weren't going to use weapons,” Tony exclaims, this was so not a part of the plan. “This is not what I agreed to, Loki.” 

 

    Loki just rolls his eyes and gives him an exasperated sigh. 

 

    “There's no need to get into a panic, Stark. I believe you will do better if there is some danger, as it will encourage you to fight and defend yourself as if you were actually in danger. This is will simply just act as-” Loki pauses, seemingly searching for the right words, “An incentive for you to try harder. But I will use a dull one if you’re truly uncomfortable with it.”

 

    “That's not exactly reassuring, Lokes.” Tony was well aware of Loki’s habit of stabbing people and that dagger looked deadly, but at the same time using a dull one felt like cheating. Besides, he trusted Loki. So if he thought that this would be more beneficial to Tony, Tony would go along with it.

 

    “I'm well aware of that. Now are you going to spar with me or not? I don’t have all day,” he snaps, a flash of hurt washing over his face only to be quickly covered up with impatience.

 

    “Ok, ok, just try not to stab me alright?”  Tony sighs once again and gets into a defensive position, mentally preparing to get his ass kicked. Loki nods and stalks forward with the grace of a panther before he launches them into sparring. Loki moves elegantly and swiftly, looking almost like a dancer, something that Tony was desperately avoiding thinking about as the thought of Loki in a perfectly tailored suit was a thought for a different time.  

 

    They’ve been sparring for around 10 minutes, Loki’s attacks slowly becoming faster and more forceful and Tony slowly becoming more and more lethargic and sloppy the longer they went on. Due to this Tony is too slow to dodge an attack from Loki’s dagger. At first, he doesn’t notice, too busy trying to dodge attacks, but then he feels the warm trickle of blood down his abdomen. Tony looks down and sees the growing stain of blood on his shirt by his abdomen and freezes as the pain begins to kick in, instantly regretting not asking Loki to use a dull blade.

 

    “Oh,” is all he says as he slowly sits down in shock.

 

    “What in Hel’s name are you doing, Stark?” Loki asks indignantly, not aware of the quickly darkening stain that is seeping its way across Tony’s shirt. He looks like he’s about to scold Tony, but then as he got a good look at him, he freezes. His face goes from indignant to fearful, and every muscle in his body tenses. “ _ Oh _ ,” He breathes out as he rushes to Tony’s side within the blink of an eye and quickly removes Tonys’ hands from the wound and replaces them with his own. “Anthony I, I did not mean to do that. I should have noticed you were getting tired, this is my fault.” He frantically looks around, panic filling his voice, ignoring the slip of using Tony’s first name.

 

    “Loki,” Tony tries to get his attention, but he’s too busy freaking out to notice him, so he puts his hand on Loki’s arm and repeats it. It grabs his attention and he looks at Tony, his eyes filled with fear and panic. “Loki, calm down, it's my fault for not saying something. Just get me to the med bay before I bleed out all over you.” 

 

    Tony gives him a shaky smile, and then yelps as Loki picks him up bridal style. He’s about to complain when all of a sudden the room warps and the sensation of Loki’s magic washes over him as he teleports them to the med bay. As they materialize in the room, Tony's head is spinning and he’s feeling sick from both the unexpected teleportation and the slight blood loss. Bruce looks up in surprise as they appear, then quickly gets up as he notices Tony’s wound. 

 

    “What happened, Loki?” Bruce demands, quickly taking Tony from Loki’s arms and putting him on the bed as he holds a towel to the wound to stop the bleeding. Loki looks sheepishly at the floor, nervously messing with the hem of his shirt as he answers.

 

    “We were sparring, and I may have, accidentally,” Loki pauses, and obviously doesn’t want to continue the sentence but does so anyway as Bruce raises an eyebrow waiting for his answer. “Stabbed him,” he whispers out, looking ashamed and guilty. Bruce’s eyebrows furrow and he looks as if he is about to start yelling, so Tony quickly jumps in to save Loki.

 

    “It’s not his fault, Bruce. I didn't ask to stop for a break when I was getting tired and so I didn’t move out of the way fast enough.” Bruce opens his mouth, probably to ask why Loki was even using a weapon in the first place so Tony quickly adds, “And I asked Loki to use a weapon to make it more difficult on me.” 

 

    The lie surprises Loki, as he quickly looks to Tony with a look of shock that he would lie to his friend instead of laying the blame at Loki’s feet. Bruce sighs exasperatedly, washing the wound and muttering about how Tony made things too hard for himself and was always getting injured because of it. He looks around for something to wrap the wound, leaving the room to search the storage closet. Leaving Tony and Loki alone. Loki walks over to the bed and sits in one of the chairs by it. He gives Tony an apologetic look, with eyes filled with guilt as he begins to apologize again.

 

    “I’m truly sorry, Anthony. It was not my intention to harm you,” his voice is soft as he speaks, avoiding eye contact. “You also did not have to lie to your friend for me, it would have been easier to let me take the blame.” 

 

    Tony shakes his head, “No, I wasn’t going to let Bruce yell at you, Lokes, and you don't have to apologize. I know it wasn't on purpose, and it was both of our faults, not just yours, so please don't blame yourself.” He puts his hand on Loki’s arm and smiles at him. “At least we know to be more careful next time.” 

 

    Loki looks at him with a small smile at that. “I'm glad you would still be amenable to spar again despite this incident, Anthony.” 

 

    Tony rolls his eyes. “A little injury isn’t going to stop me from being your friend, Lokes,” Tony smiles back. Then he decides to tease him a bit, “But apparently it's enough to get you to actually call me by my first name.” Tony grins as Loki’s face turns red. He then begins to shoo him out, “Now go away so I can rest, we can go on another date next week!” Tony jokes, hoping that Loki doesn't actually think that this was a date, even if Tony wished it was. 

 

    He seems to get it though, as Loki simply raises an eyebrow and says, “Stabbing someone and then taking them to the med bay hardly counts as a date, Anthony.” 

 

    Tony laughs at that and smiles at Loki, “I know that, but seriously, go away so I can rest.” But as soon as the words are out of his mouth, he comes up with a different plan instead.

 

    Loki rolls his eyes and gets up, but not before taking Tony’s hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

 

    “I shall see you tomorrow, Anthony, now rest and heal up.” He gives him a soft smile before letting go and beginning to walk to the door. He’s almost to the door when Tony calls out.

 

    “Wait.” Loki looks back at him with an eyebrow raised. “You should go take a shower and put on something nice instead.” Tony grins as a bewildered expression appears on Loki’s face.

 

    “Excuse me?” Loki sounds perplexed, and Tony can’t blame him, it was a little out of the blue.

 

    “I said you should go take a shower and put on something nice because if this doesn't count as a date, how about we go on a real one once Bruce is done patching me up? If you’re amenable, of course.” Tony watches as expressions of surprise and excitement flash across Loki’s face before settling on a soft, fond look.

 

    “Of course I’m amenable, you daft man, but perhaps we should postpone until tomorrow. I do not believe Dr. Banner would want you walking around until you’ve healed a bit more.” He sighs fondly as Tony begins to object. “Perhaps not, then. Since you simply cannot be patient. I shall see you soon, Anthony.” 

 

    “Cya, Lokes, looking forward to it.” Tony gives him a soft smile before Loki turns and walks out the door. Tony still has a soft, happy smile on his face as Bruce walks back into the room with the gauze.

 

    “What are you so happy about?” Bruce questions as he notices the look.

 

    “Nothing, just hurry up and wrap it. I have somewhere I want to be.” Tony urges Bruce to hurry up, but he insists on taking his time so that the wrap won’t come undone. As soon as Bruce finishes the wrap Tony is instantly up and off the bed, but winces at the sudden movement. Bruce sighs and hands Tony a painkiller, giving him a pointed look.

 

    “Take it easy, Tony. No intense exercise for a while. I mean it.” Bruce warns, and Tony nods and promises he will because if he doesn’t Bruce will track him down and give him a lecture. He takes the painkiller and quickly begins to walk out of the med bay and to the elevator with a slight spring to his step. A grin makes its way across his face as he thinks about where he wants to take Loki to dinner. Perhaps being stabbed was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my actual first fanfic, and It actually turned out ok even if the plot is a bit cracky haha. I hope you guys enjoyed this silly little one-shot. I was super nervous writing it and about getting feedback but in the end, I'm really happy with how it turned out! Thank you guys for reading :D (Feel free to leave some feedback if ya want)


End file.
